The Ice Queen
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: An older Chuck Bass discovers the latest phenomenon, a graphic novel by Dan Humphrey, published by Blair Waldorf. Its title and characters have peaked his interest. Clair Waldhoff the Ice Queen, Buck Class the Knight of Darkness? Destined or Dammed? CB


Title: **_The Ice Queen_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: An older Chuck Bass discovers the latest phenomenon, a graphic novel by Dan Humphrey, published by Blair Waldorf. Its title and characters have peaked his interest. Clair Waldhoff the Ice Queen, Buck Class the Knight of Darkness? Destined or Dammed? CB

A/N: I'm not sure how to explain this. It isn't like anything I have ever done before. I was watching the history channel, cause I'm a nerd like that, and there was a thing on comic books. Then I saw this youtube video that inspired me further. This is what I came up with. I know it's different, but hopefully that is a good thing. Here's to liking non-conformist, eh readers? But really tell me your thoughts please.

Inspiration:

History Channel the history of Comics Special &

YouTube Video: http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=dfs6Gojrqq0

_Thank you to my lovely beta for this story, Maudie. _

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A man of twenty-six years sat alone in his shadow covered corporate office. The room reeked of ill begotten wealth and Scotch. The amber liquid swirled in the crystal glass before it flowed into his thinned lips. The burning sensation carried through his throat and to the pit of his belly. He closed his sharp ebony colored eyes and sighed. What a long, lonely few years it had been since the bullet pierced his skin. **Chuck Bass** had survived, but only to die again, each day more painful than the next.

"Crystal!" he called to his secretary, his voice deep and scratchy. He had far too much to drink that night, but that was routine. He waited in silence for her footsteps, but never heard them. With an aggravated sigh, he pushed to his feet and stalked across the room.

"So much for agreeing to work late," he muttered. As he went out the doors he failed to see that late had come and gone. The clock read exactly 3:00AM. It was said to be an evil hour, but if so then how appropriate for him. He was the wickedest of beings.

His body came around the counter and found the remote to the television in the lobby. Eyes glued to the screen, he watched as channels flashed, reruns of good shows turned bad. For some reason he stopped on E News. It too was only a previous report, but it caught his interest. He fell back in the chair and put his feet up on the desk. And so he listened.

"_In other news Dan Humphrey's graphic novel __**The Ice Queen**__ made history in sales today. It has not only surpassed the longtime __**Wonder Woman**_ _comic series, but also competing male-based superhero comics such as __**The X-Men**_ and _**Spiderman**_. _E News met with Mr. Humphrey today as he signed rights to begin a movie with Summit Entertainment. Here it is now," _Ryan Seacrest announced.

Chuck rolled his eyes. The last time he had any contact with Humphrey was when his fist connected with Chuck's jaw. Dan ruined everything, or at least that was what he told himself. He had to, because to say it was his fault that he lost Blair Waldorf made him want to throw himself off the roof of the Empire State Building.

Before he decided to change the channel Dan appeared on the screen. He looked different, older. Still dressed in flannel, the addition of some aftershave and glasses were evident. However, none of that mattered when he opened his mouth and spoke.

"_Well I would first like to thank all the readers and of course my artist and publisher of __**The Ice Queen**__, Blair Waldorf. We've decided with Summit Entertainment today that the story will start like it did in the series, aka before Clair Waldhoff transforms into the unique superhero readers know her more commonly as. Expect to see episodes such as: __**The Inevitable Love of Disaster**_, _**Say Uncle: The Return of Mack Class**_, _**The Ice Queen Saves an Empire**_, _**To Break a Frozen Heart**_, _and of course __**The Platinum Witch Trials**_. _Summit has agreed to stay true to the storyline. We wouldn't want our fans thinking we've gone Josh Schwartz on them_," Dan explained. He ended with a warm chuckle as he fixed his glasses.

Chuck's mouth fell open and eyes widened. He grabbed hold of the remote and paused the television screen. He had heard of the series and Dan's fame for it, but never given it much thought. He certainly didn't know Blair was involved. Last he heard she was in Europe somewhere. He shook his head and sat up. His secretary's computer was brought to life and he manned the mouse.

Those damn titles and the main character, Clair Waldhoff, were eerily unsettling. He quickly typed _**The Ice Queen**_ into the search engine. The first recommended site seemed legit enough. The screen came to life again and there it was in front of him, something even worse than the short story about Charlie Trout.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hours passed, but Chuck remained in the same spot he had been before. The only thing that moved was his hand on the mouse, fingertips on the keyboard, and eyes on the screen. Oh and his body when he had to get his wallet to pay to read the graphic novel online.

_**The Ice Queen**_ started with main character Clair Waldhoff graduating with her friends from prep school. She was powerful in mind, but had not acquired her super powers yet. Like most other characters of comics, she didn't know they were coming. She thought herself destined to live a normal life as she parted ways with her friends: Christina Anderson, Archie Nater, and… Buck Class. The episode progressed to reveal the makings of future superheroes, villains, and the characters that went either way. The last page was set three years later when Clair Waldhoff, now the Ice Queen, returns to New York to fight the corporate world and crime.

_**The Inevitable Love of Disaster**_ was one he found hard to read. It started with Clair attending a society party for a local billionaire. She was nervous the entire time. The pictures only showed her smiling once, when she bumped into her old best friend, Christina. However, her mood changed when a mysterious businessman approached her. It later told that the man is Buck Class.

_Clair walked over to the table and picked up a champagne flute. She was just about to relieve her headache and take a sip when interrupted. _

"_Waldhoff, I see you received my invitation. Archie told me you were back in town. Hurt my feelings to know I wasn't notified personally though," Buck drawled from behind. _

_She turned around with pursed lips. Her shoulders shrugged. "Didn't see the point. We always end up running into each other anyways. I believe back in high school you claimed it was because we were __**inevitable **__or something," Clair returned. _

_Buck smirked and took a step towards her. "Cut the 'something' and you have it right. So what have you been up to all these—"_

"…_And now if we could have a few words from our guest of honor and host of the event, Mr. Buck Class," the announcer proclaimed. He stood on the stage and leaned towards the podium. _

_Buck and Clair turned to see the eyes of the party now on them. Something is muttered under her breath and he turned towards her with a frown. She smirked. "Well go on up there, Class. You always did give a good speech, once you ditched the note cards that is," Clair said. They are locked in an intense gaze for a few moments and then he went up on the stage. _

_She didn't stay to watch him. _

The episode continued when Clair arrived at her Manhattan Penthouse. Derek Anderson greeted her, the young, but smart boy who managed her "job". He told her that she is not alone in the city. When she asked what he meant, he replied, _"New York has become home to both far greater villains and heroes than before." _

Chuck pulled up information on the characters. He felt himself grow queasy. It was descriptive and familiar in a twisted, unrealistic way. There were videos. The first one held a still of **Blair Waldorf.**

He pressed play and she came to life, just like that.

"_Clair, or the Ice Queen, is a far more complex character than other female superheroes before her. She isn't your stereotypical woman at any time. You have her rocky friendship with Christina Anderson aka Serene Girl and mixed feelings for Archie Nate, who later becomes The Golden Boy. She comes off snobbish at times, selfish even at first. I think when __**Say Uncle: The Return of Mack Class**_ _was published our readers really got a sense of her inner conflicts and feelings. She constantly remains strong despite her whirlwind relationship with Buck Class. And when she learns he is really the infamous Knight of Darkness, who no one really knows if he's for the greater good or impending doom, things get tense. But then that's also a battle within Buck. He loves her and wants to be what she needs, but the question is… well if he's capable of doing that. Of course, that is for our fans to decide though. I just really hope that this movie will bring the characters to life in a way paper never could," _Blair finished. She smiled at the man who filmed her. It was a gorgeous smile. Unlike everyone else he knew, she hadn't changed physically at all.

But she had certainly changed in another sense. Blair was telling their story with Dan Humphrey. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. The only positive outlook on it was that she most likely had to think of him everyday. And what a shitty hopeful thought of his that was. She deserved to be able to move on, forget, but clearly she hadn't. Only one question remained: did _**The Ice Queen**_ have a happy ending, were Clair and Buck _destined_ or damned?

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

During the following months, Chuck became obsessed. He got his P.I. on the project. Suddenly, he was some obsessed fan of a comic book series, but anyone who knew what he was doing and knew him knew better. His obsession was not for the series, but their Graphic Artist, their publisher. He was officially stalking Blair Waldorf again.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When the movie's trailer was released, he sat in the audience of another movie he didn't want to see just so that he could watch it. Everyone seemed excited; it was a huge hit with the teen crowd. None of the children knew the importance of the man who sat in the back. They only knew that of Buck Class. And so _**The Ice Queen**_ came to life in a three-minute preview.

_Color appeared from the black on the large screen. A graduation ceremony began. A young girl with chestnut colored curls grinned as she held the hands of another girl with blond hair. Then the screen froze on that picture. _

_Clair's Voiceover: I'm Clair Waldhoff and that's me when I was normal. Things are different now. Trust me. The screen slowly faded into black and the sound of a telephone run. Someone picked up. _

"_Hello, you've reached the office of Clair Waldhoff. Let me connect you." _

_A building exploded. Fire was everywhere. People screamed. _

_The screen fell black. Thunder sounded and they read __Summit Entertainment__ Presents. Another roll of thunder boomed. And then… _

_A foggy room appeared. Clair sat up, a groggy look on her face. "Hello, is anyone there?" she called out. "How did I survive? And why am I so cold?" She shivered and tried to hold herself, make friction. But then she felt it. Her eyes widened and the camera zoned in on her hands. _

_The fingertips were frozen and like the domino effect, it spread to her whole body. She blinked and she was normal again. But she felt it under her skin. _

_A deep voice filled the room. "What Uncle Sin gives, he can take away. Don't forget." He laughed evilly. _

_Another explosion happened. Clips rolled fast across the screen with voiceovers. _

"_The crime in New York city has risen fifty percent since last year. Things are bad, really bad." _

"_Yeah, well that doesn't mean we need these freaks running around our city."_

_Girls walked along in a shopping mall. They all giggled. The leader of the group spoke. "__**Serene Girl**__ is like America's Sweetheart: Superhero Addition." _

_(Flash)_

_Christina, a leggy blond, appeared on the screen. She walked over to a brunette with her back to the audience. She cried happily, "Oh my God, Clair is that you? You're back in the city!" _

_(Flash) _

_A group of teenage boys in the locker room came on next. They gather around a newspaper. One, clearly the star of the football team, stood up and smiled. "My favorite's the __**Golden Boy**__. He's pure strength and adrenaline." _

_(Flash) _

_Archie walked along a dark street. Out of nowhere, a man came up from behind. Suddenly, the normal man was gone. He transformed into the Golden Boy and whipped around. He threw himself at the man and screamed, "Superman my ass!" _

_(Flash) _

"_These people claim to want to help, but then you have fellas like… what's his name? Oh right, the __**Knight of Darkness**__. How are we supposed to think he's here to help us?" a businessman complained to another one. _

_The other one put down the paper and smirked. "Maybe he will." _

"_Mr. Class, your limo is here," his driver announced. He opened up the door for him. Buck handed the man his newspaper and got inside. He chuckled to himself. _

_(Flash)_

_Nessie Abnet walked along side her friend Patch Daniels. She spoke in an excited manner. "They call her the __**Ice Queen**__. No one really knows where she came from or why she's here. Only that she saves people," Nessie told him. _

_The screen fell black again. The music slowed down. _

_Clair Voiceover: "The four of us were reunited again, only to be torn apart." _

_Deep Voice from Before Voiceover: "Guess who's back." _

_(Boom)_

"_I know him from somewhere," Clair revealed. She shook her head, still confused as to how. _

"_He's my uncle," Buck breathed. _

_She turned to him, shock written on her face. "What?"_

_(Flash)_

"_I don't understand what it is you want with us, Mack," Clair shouted. _

_He smirked and took a step towards her. His hand reached up to caress her cheek. "Not us, Gorgeous, just you. Don't you understand? I made all of you what you are," Mack said. He was the deep voice from before. _

_Clips of chaos all over New York City flashed. There were dead bodies, fire, and a slowed down clip of a crying child. It slowly faded to black. _

"_The madness is never going to stop…" Clair trembled. _

_Another explosion roared. _

_Archie as the Golden Boy ran towards a building that was on fire. "There has to be some way!" he screamed. _

_(Flash and silence)_

_Mack and Buck appeared on the screen. "Unless, you make the ultimate trade," Mack smirked cruelly. He offered his hand to shake. _

_Buck hesitated and then closed his eyes as if pained. "…Done," he breathed. He shook his hand. _

_(Boom)_

"_You said you would stand by me through anything. This is anything, Clair," Buck told her in a distressed voice. He looked at her tear-streaked face. _

"_I never thought the worst thing you did would be to me," she snapped. _

_Clips flashed of them together. _

"_I had to win," Buck asserted. _

_She stared at him for a long time, wiped her tears, and then shook her head. "And because of it you lost me. Goodbye, Buck." Clair walked away. _

_The madness halted in New York City. The smoke cleared to reveal that the massacre was over. _

_Archie Voiceover: "You would give her to him, just like that?" _

_Buck Voiceover: "What do you suggest I do?" _

_Archie Voiceover: "You? Nothing. But I do suggest that we fight." _

_A clip showed of them shaking hands and then faded to another. _

_Two men sat in a café. "The papers say the Ice Queen has gone bad, that she's working with Uncle Sin now," one nodded to another. _

_Behind them Buck picked up a left behind newspaper. His eyes widened. _

_(Flash)_

"_Are you Patch Daniels, the man who wrote the article on The Ice Queen?" _

_A boy with dark hair, dressed in flannel turned around. "Who's asking?" he questioned. _

_The four of them appeared. "Us," Christina smiled. _

"_Oh my God. You're Serene Girl, The Golden Boy, and… the Knight of Darkness? Everyone thought you were a bad guy," Patch stuttered. _

"_I am," Buck muttered. _

_(Flash)_

_Christina, Patch, Buck, and Archie stood in a room with computer screens all over the walls. Christina motioned to a younger man with blond tips. "This is my brother, Derek. He knows some of what's going on with her." _

"_What do you have for us?" Archie asked. _

_Derek sighed and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes and then spoke. "It isn't good. She's changed. Her heart's frozen over. The only way to save her… is to break it."_

_(Fade)_

_Christina Voiceover: "We can do this." _

_Patch Voiceover: "There will be temptation." _

_(Flash)_

_A television was shown in a window. It was turned to the news. "Fashion designer Gwen Daniels has been identified as the newest villain in New York City, The Platinum Witch. Her brother, reporter Patch Daniels, has been taken in for questioning," a man reported. _

_(Blur) _

_Buck walked into his penthouse. He turned to see a girl with bleached blond hair on his bed. She wore very dark eyeliner and her lips were stained red. "So you're the Knight of Darkness, billionaire Buck Class?" She smiled coyly, eyebrows arched. _

"_And you're Gwen Daniels, the Platinum Bitch," he smirked. _

_She stood up and came towards him. "Well this will be fun," she laughed. _

_(Everything went black)_

_Clair walked into Buck's penthouse. She looked around. "Buck?" she called to him. Her eyes watched as he came out of the bedroom, slightly disheveled. _

_(Flash)_

"_What happened Patch?" Clair questioned with a frown. _

"_He slept with my sister," he retorted. _

_(Flash) _

_Clair cried in the bathroom. Then she fell down. Her eyes turned blue and the camera zoomed in them. The viewer saw inside. Her heart froze over. She gasped. _

_(Boom)_

_Clair walked into a dark room. She looked to a man at a desk. "My heart's broken. I want revenge," she told him with a sinister smirk. He smiled and then leaned into the light. It was Mack, Uncle Sin. _

_(Fade)_

_Derek Voiceover: "Guys, I think our plan backfired on us." _

_A building exploded and a car was flown into the air. It came towards Archie. He started to run and screamed. "Oh… shi—"_

_Another building exploded. _

_(Flash)_

_Mack stood behind Clair. He touched her cheek and whispered in her ear. "If I do this, make the hurt stop. Then you'll lose all your powers," he explained. _

_She blinked one single tear, but it froze on her cheek. "I suppose it's just my sacrifice then. We all make them. Just some more than others," she breathed. _

_(The screen went black and faded to the next clip)_

_Clair lay on a metal table. Her body twisted and turned as if she were having a seizure. Her eyes opened and she gasped for air. She blinked and her icy blue pupils returned to the dark brown they had once been. _

_Mack Voiceover: "It's done." _

_The screen faded into black. White words came from the darkness. They read: 1 year later. Soft music started to play. _

_Archie Voiceover: "She isn't dead, but she's different." _

"_Clair, can we talk?" Buck asked. They stood in a dark room. _

"_I guess," Clair responded. She was strangely calm. _

"_Do you ever wish you could go back in time and everything would be different?" she shivered. Tears came to her eyes. One fell and it didn't freeze. _

"_All the time," Buck replied. She turned to look at him as if startled. He leaned in to kiss her. _

_(Fade to black right before kiss happened)_

"_Clair, just tell me what's going on with you!" Christina screamed. _

"_I can't tell you," the brunette shouted back. _

"_Why?" the blond pleaded. _

_It was silent and then Clair whispered, "Because you'd tell Buck." _

_(Flash)_

_Clair Voiceover: "Mack and I are engaged. But when I said yes… there was a reason I hesitated." _

_Derek Voiceover: "What was it?" _

_Clair Voiceover: "Buck." _

_(Fade)_

_Newscaster Voiceover: "It appears leading business man, Mack Class, and Clair Waldhoff are engaged to be married. It was released in the times by journalist Patch Daniels today." _

_(Fade into darkness)_

_Archie Voiceover: "He didn't just take her powers away from her. He took her away from you too." _

_Then the clip was revealed. It showed the two men talking. _

_Buck looked at him sadly. "No, I gave her away. And she'll never forgive me for that," he admitted. _

_Archie shook his head. "That's not good enough. You need to try again, fight harder. Because if you don't… you'll lose her forever." _

_(Fade)_

"_We shouldn't have come back here. I'm done looking back," Clair said frantically. _

_Mack smirked. "Then let's move up the wedding." _

"_Okay," she nodded. _

_(Flash)_

_There was a pre-wedding party going on. Suddenly, someone threw the doors open. The whole party looked up to see Buck._

"_What are you doing here, Buck?" Mack seethed. _

"_Come on, Uncle. You didn't think I was going to give up that easy did you?" he returned with a crazed smile. _

_Mack walked towards him and then whispered into his ear. "Either she goes through with this wedding or everyone perishes. I'm in control," he threatened. But when he pulled back, his nephew seemed unfazed. _

"_Over my dead body," Buck returned. _

_Mack smirked, "That can be arranged." _

_(Boom)_

"_You can't marry him," Buck insisted. He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her towards him. _

"_I've already made up my mind," Clair retorted. She struggled to get away and then started to run. _

"_Even though you're still in love with me?" he called. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Tears came to her eyes. _

"_This isn't about us anymore!" Clair sobbed. _

_Buck smiled and came towards her. "Yes, it is. It's always been about us. It always will be about us," he nodded, voice completely confident. She stared at him and he leaned in to kiss her. _

_(Fade to black and then back to same clip)_

_She turned her cheek so that he couldn't kiss her. Then she looked back at him. "You're too late," she stated coldly. Then she left. _

_(Flash)_

"_Nephew, I think you've done enough damage. Why don't you leave?" Mack shouted. He came towards the younger man as if to attack. _

"_I am not done yet!" Buck raged. He threw himself at Mack. _

_(Flash, the music built up)_

"_I love you," Buck whispered. He held Clair in his embrace. _

_(The music stopped and the screen went black) Slowly it faded to reveal words. _

_Mack Voiceover: "So what's it gonna be?" _

_**The Ice Queen**_

_(Fade)_

_Coming to a theatre near you soon. _

_(The Screen went black)_

Chuck closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He then rose from his seat and pushed past the children that were in his way. Some cursed at him or muttered in an annoyed manner, under their breaths.

"Man, that looks awesome!" Some teenage boy shouted just as the doors closed.

The sad man stood outside the theatre. He slowly walked back to his limo. There was fiction and nonfiction, happy and tragic endings, villains and superheroes… but none were his reality. Even if she didn't intend to, Blair showed him what she wanted. She had wanted him to fight for her, but he didn't. And now the real story was over. It had ended lamely, with Jenny Humphrey aka the Platinum Witch. He didn't have another chance like Blair gave Buck to fight for Clair. For them it was over. And that made him want to cry, but he wouldn't.

He sighed and sunk into his seat. He ran a hand through his hair. "Arthur, turn up the radio and just drive. I need to get my mind on something else," Chuck commanded.

"I take it that means we will not go to Miss Waldorf's penthouse then like you originally stated?" his driver frowned. His boss responded with the death glare. "I'll ask at the light. Of course, Mr. Bass," Arthur replied. He turned it up. Chuck listened.

"_In other news, successful publisher and graphic artist of __**The Ice Queen**__ phenomenon have announced her engagement to successful Australian businessman, Jack Bass. Funny thing is, she didn't seem too happy when doing so. I wonder if it could have something to do with him buying the rights to her character, Clair Waldhoff, eh Johnny?" the DJ chuckled. _

Chuck's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his seat just as the car stopped at the light.

"So what's it gonna be?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A/N: I'll let you decide the ending. I know this was different, but did anyone enjoy it? I could picture the trailer in my mind and I hope it worked for others as well.


End file.
